cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy Buxaplenty
Remy Buxaplenty is a young billionaire godchild, miserable due to the lack of attention he receives from his parents, only getting 2 minutes of "spending time with his parents time" per day and the envy he receives from his peers. He is completely set on getting rid of Timmy's Fairy Godparents due to his immense jealousy towards him for having two fairy godparents to his one, Juandissimo Magnifico, and real parents who love him. He last appeared in Season 5, and then later appeared in Country Clubbed. He is a parody of Richie Rich, a similarly wealthy comic book character known as "the poor little rich boy," who was actually much more kind and generous than Remy is. Biography Remy is from an extremely rich, affluent family that resides in a large mansion in Dimmsdale. Remy's parents are as neglectful of him as the Turner parents are to Timmy; he had mentally and emotionally abusive parents who never cared about him or even noted possible knowledge of his existence. Because of this extreme neglect, Remy was granted Juandissimo as a fairy godfather. However, Remy rarely uses his wishes for good, instead he prefers to annoy others, particularly Timmy because he is jealous that a lower-class person like Timmy has two fairies compared to Remy's one. Remy does not seem to get along with Chester, A.J., or Timmy's other friends either, and has tried to trick them in the past along with Timmy. Remy is said to have to marry the daughter of a wealthy couple who his parents are friends with. Trivia *He is a parody of Richie Rich, but unlike Remy, Richie Rich is a genuinely kind and friendly person (despite his rich lifestyle). *Remy since his first appearance has been shown to be a sympathetic antagonist due to his parents neglecting him just like Timmy's. However, his most recent appearances (like Country Clubbed) depicted him as a pure antagonist due to his hate for Timmy. *Because Remy has not appeared from season five until season nine, and Juandissimo was competing in the Fairy Idol contest, it was widely assumed that Remy lost Juandissimo as his fairy, especially considering his behavior in "Operation F.U.N.". However, "Teacher's Pet" reveals that Remy still has Juandissimo as his godparent. Strangely, he did not appear in that episode. *His parents only spend 2 minutes a day with him and not only forget his name, but forget he's their son. *Remy and Timmy had a truce at the end of The Big Bash! due to Cupid tricking both of them. The same truce is broken in Operation F.U.N. by Remy. *Remy appeared in the episode Country Clubbed. This is his first physical appearance in the series since season 5, before Sparky and even Poof were added to the main cast of the show. Starting with Season 9, Remy has a slightly different hair style. *Remy Buxaplenty is similar to Squilliam Fancyson from another Nickelodeon series, SpongeBob SquarePants. Both Remy and Squilliam are rich, are arch-rivals with main characters (Timmy Turner and Squidward), and are both voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, however, Squilliam has lots of friends, while Remy has little to no friends. *His surname is a pun on "Bucks a Plenty". In Latin American Spanish version the pun is translated Cajallena (Caja: Box, Llena: Full). In Spanish, Cash register is Caja registradora (Box registrer), and Savings bank is Caja de ahorro (Savings box). Maybe in one of these two expressions is the joke of the pun in the Remy's Spanish surname. Category:Canon Characters Category:Fairly OddParents characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Sons Category:Mortals Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Cartoon Network characters